


Short Pieces

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: A collection of different, unrelated pieces of WLIIA games that I wrote, but have no story line to put them with.





	

Scenes From A Hat.

Misunderstood phrases.  
Ryan holds a hand out and says, “Scalpel,” so I pretend to hand one over. He pretends to cut, then holds a hand out and says, “Suction.” I get on my knees and pretend to give him a blow job. After the initial shock, he plays along, adopting the appropriate facial expression and moaning in apparent pleasure.

If Sesame Street was an adult show.  
I persuade Ryan to lie on the floor face up. I sit on his face and lean forward, pushing my legs above his head and leaning right over until I’m lying down on top of him. I look at the audience and say, “Sesame Street was brought to you by the number 69,” and bury my face in Ryan’s crotch.

_______________________

Party Quirks Story

I am somehow playing on Whose Line with Ryan, Colin and Wayne. We are playing Party Quirks and mine reads, “You think people are made of candy.” Wayne is host. I arrive at the party first. Wayne opens the imaginary door and I enter. I say hi and look around while the studio audience reads my quirk. Then I go over to Wayne and lick his face. The host then makes the doorbell ring again. Wayne opens the door for Colin. Colin comes in and starts taking imaginary photos. I go over to Colin and lick his neck. Last in, as always, is Ryan. He comes in and plays what seems to be a very horny character. As I can’t reach any part of his face, and don’t really want to lick his clothing, I grab Ryan’s hand and start sucking one of his fingers. This seems to suit his quirk very well and he reacts by moaning in a very sensual sort of way. Then I return to Wayne and repeatedly lick his face saying, “Mmmm, sweet.” I go back over to Colin again and suck his fingers this time saying, “Yum, tasty.” Then I notice Ryan is on the floor, doing some sort of stripper move. I take the opportunity to go lick his face repeatedly. At this point Wayne guesses Colin’s quirk, so Colin goes and sits down. Then I decide to suck Wayne’s fingers, thinking about how horny all this finger sucking is making me. Ryan’s quirk is then guessed, leaving just Wayne for me to lick and suck. I continue on Wayne, saying things like, “sweet,” and “tasty.” Eventually, the host tells him what my quirk is and we both go sit down. Wayne says, “That was a fun game.” Colin and Ryan both agree, I just nod.

____________________

Hoedowns

When I met Ryan, he had peanuts in his hand.  
He spilt them on my chair, just as my butt did land.  
When his wife came in the room, she went a wee bit nuts.  
Because she came and found me sitting on Ryan’s peanuts.

Ryan and Colin are my favourite celebrities.  
In my bedroom, it’s them I’d like to tease.  
I know they are older than me, but I just don’t care.  
I only wish that their wives were willing to share.

When he was younger Ryan Stiles was hot.  
As he grew older did it diminish? It did not.  
Very few men are handsome as he,  
But one who is, his friend Colin Mochrie.

____________________

Dead Bodies

I get chosen to play Dead Bodies with Ryan, Colin and Wayne. The scenario is, Ryan is trying to seduce me, when my boyfriend, Wayne, comes in. Colin makes Ryan say something seductive to me, and puts Ryan’s hand on my leg. He then makes me respond with something a little flirty and puts my hand on top of Ryan’s. He moves our hands up and down my thigh. Ryan is then made to reply with something flirty too. Colin then makes me say, “Shut up and kiss me.” He then lifts me into a standing position, walks me over to Ryan and sits me on Ryan’s lap. I can’t believe my luck at finding myself sat on Ryan’s lap. Colin then puts our heads together in a pretend kiss and puts our arms around each other. That’s when Wayne comes in and collapses, so Colin has to leave Ryan and me with our arms around each other. He then makes Wayne say something appropriate. He comes over and makes me say something like, “Whichever of you is better at kissing me, that’s who I’ll choose.” He then sits me back in my own chair, brings Wayne over to me and makes him pretend to kiss me. Then he makes me say, “I can’t choose between you. You are both too good at kissing. Can’t I just have both of you?” Colin then makes Wayne and Ryan reply with something appropriate. Then I feel Wayne’s hand on my right leg, and Ryan’s hand on my left. The hands are rubbed up and down my thighs. They both stop rather close to the top of my thighs. I’m really starting to feel turned on by this point. Colin takes both of my hands and rubs one on each of their thighs. He seems to misjudge things, and I feel both crotches at roughly the same time. With the position of their hands, and mine, I really am feeling horny now, especially as I noticed Ryan seems to be feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to use any of these in your own stories if you wish to.


End file.
